Splendor'
by GraceKellyBardot
Summary: A series of one-shots based on various holidays.  Chapter three is Halloween based.
1. RossiEmily

I do not own anything. All mistakes are mine. This is the first in my holiday multi-pairing thing I'm doing.

'Valentine's Day'

Emily Prentiss was very annoyed when she woke up. It was Valentine's Day. She hated that in order to celebrate your love for someone it had to fall on a certain day. And even worse, what were you supposed to do when you didn't have the special someone? Should she feel all depressed because she was lonely, save for her cat? She didn't need a relationship. She was quite content being a working lady, out there saving people's life. Still, it didn't stop the bit of longing she felt from time to time especially when the sappiness of this day was thrown in her face.

Emily was even more irritated when she got to the BAU. The damn place was decorated in reds and pinks with lovey dovey sayings scattered about. Leave it to Penelope Garcia to be Valentine's bitch. She may have imagined it but she had thought she saw Reid and Ashley looking a little too close for comfort in the bullpen. She felt bad for thinking it, but if even Spencer Reid, he of social awkwardness, can find someone, why couldn't she? It was times like these when she missed JJ the most. The two of them could commiserate together, both sharing great distaste for the holiday. JJ shared her reasoning but Emily thought it may have a little more to do with the guy she was sharing it with then the holiday itself. Emily shuffled through the caseless day and made her way home and fed her cat. She went and took a shower and threw some old sweatpants on. She was planning on drinking copious amounts of wine and sitting on her couch watching a romantic comedy. She would live vicariously through Sandra Bullock.

Halfway into her fourth glass of wine, there was a soft knock on her door. Before Emily could write it off, the offending person interrupting her movie, knocked yet again. With a heavy, tipsy sigh, Emily trudged over and opened her door. David Rossi was not who she had expected, not that she had expected anyone in particular. She especially wasn't expecting Rossi to be holding a bouquet of red roses and a box of chocolates. Emily pulled her jaw up off the floor and allowed Rossi to enter her home. She grabbed a vase from the kitchen and took the gorgeous flowers from his outstretched hand. When she returned from placing them in the kitchen, with water, Rossi was making himself at home on her couch, dipping into her or apparently their, chocolates. Emily cautiously sat next to him, in the seat she was in before he arrived. She looked at him and he smiled and offered her a chocolate. She accepted. Emily did not turn down chocolate, especially damn good chocolate.

"Rossi, not that I don't greatly appreciate your company or the gifts you've so randomly bestowed upon me today, and it may be all the wine I've drunk tonight but did you do this for all the girls at BAU or am I just special?" Emily asked with slighty glassy eyes.

Rossi just smiled, seemingly amused, and grabbed both of her hand in his. "First of all Emily, no, I did not send the whole female population valentine's gifts. I do, however, like that my reputation precedes me. " Rossi chuckled a little at Emily's death glare. He continued in a less mischievous tone. "To answer your other question, yes, you are special. Not to sound to saccharine, even though it is Valentine's day, you, my dear, are special to me. I know I've never told you, and I know you may not feel the same way but for a while now when I'm around you I just feel alive again. I feel like we could have something great Emily. I'm sure you get told this a lot but how could I not try? I know you aren't a fan of today. I saw you moping around the BAU, especially when you saw Garcia's decorations." Rossi saw Emily fall out of her shocked stupor to smile at that.

Emily looked at Rossi and saw nothing but kindness and perhaps lust in his eyes. Emily wouldn't lie and say she'd never thought unprofessional thought about the man in her life. He was a living legend. All the girls at the BAU wondered if he lived up to his Lothario reputation, she included. It was more than that though, he was interesting, driven, caring, funny and very attractive. Emily had felt the feelings he described but she had never let herself go further with them. Before Emily could get lost in her thoughts, Rossi began speaking again.

"I find you to be mysterious, in a good way, intelligent, interesting and the most beautiful women I've ever seen. Emily, it would be my honor if you'd at least give me a shot. What do you say?" Rossi finished his speech, glancing at her uncertainly, still holding her hands in his. Emily realized that David Rossi was actually nervous and that thrilled her. She knew then that she didn't have to think about it anymore. She had made her decision.

Emily smiled. She leaned over and grabbed the back of Rossi's head and pulled him into a searing kiss, trying to show him how she felt about him in that moment. Rossi didn't take more than a second to kiss her back and run his hand through her hair. When they pulled apart, they were both with puffy lips and flushed faces.

"I'll take that as a yes, my dear. " Rossi said smugly. Emily laughed and told him there were better things to do then talk and they did just that. Maybe, just maybe, Valentine's Day wasn't all bad.


	2. JJHotch

I own nothing. All mistakes are mine. JJ/Hotch.

'New Year's Eve'

Jennifer Jareau was sitting on the porch, drinking her beer, as she watched the snow fall prettily to the ground. It was New Year's Eve and the team had decided to congregate at Rossi's for theme party with copious amounts of alcohol. Garcia made them abide by only two rules, get drunk and wear either black, white or silver. JJ was working on the drunk part now. She and Emily had decided to go with black attire, while Garcia went with silver. The men were all wearing a black and white combo, lack of originality there. It was an hour from midnight, the hour in which, generally, she'd be kissed by Will. She and Will had called it quits nearly a year ago and she wasn't sad about that. No, JJ had another man in mind to give her the midnight kiss she was yearning for. However, her man of choice, the illusive Aaron Hotcher had no clue. She had tried to let him know subtlety that she was interested in taking their friendship a step further and Hotch had seemed to appreciate her assets. She had seen him toss a few lingering glances her way when he didn't think she was looking. He had even taken her up on her dinner invitations, where they would stay out for at least two hours and drink wine together, completely at ease. He offered to drive her home from group night at the bar on at least three separate occasions yet he had never made a move or even spoke of anything other than friendship or worse, professionalism to her. JJ was beginning to think he just was not interested in her and although that broke her heart, she could handle it. She was a strong women, if Aaron Hotchner didn't want her, someone would. She suddenly had the thought of asking Morgan to take her home for some meaningless sex just so she would feel better. No, she was definitely on her way to too drunk if that had just crossed her mind. JJ was shook out of her foreboding thoughts by a cheerful Emily bouncing out the door to sit beside her, wearing Rossi's ridiculous top-hat.

Emily pulled her into a hug. "JJ, why are you out here moping? You're missing one hell of a party. Even Reid's dancing, and I was shocked but he's not so bad at it." JJ laughed at that and told Emily that she was not moping, she was contemplating.

Emily was not having it. "JJ, if you want him to know how you feel, you have to be direct, there's misletoe in there. Garcia put it everywhere imaginable. I've had to kiss Rossi and Morgan both twice. Hotch just needs a push."

JJ groaned. "Emily, what if that's not enough? What if he really just wants friendship and by kissing him I ruin whatever it is that we do have? I can't handle not having him in my life, even if it's just friendship. I love him too much."

Emily looked at JJ, shaking off some of her drunk haze. "You love him? I thought you just wanted to sleep with him. You know, the whole sleep with my boss fetish."

JJ laughed. "No, that's you Emily. Don't you try it, either."

Emily laughed with her. "I wouldn't dream of it. I couldn't have a relationship with Hotch, JJ, I'd kill him. He's not fun enough for me." JJ nodded at her with a small smile. "He's perfect for you though. I've watched you two, and he's interested, he's just not willing to make the first move. Also, I didn't tell you but I accidentally overheard Rossi getting Hotch to tell him that he thinks you're beautiful and any guy would be lucky to be with you." Emily fake whispered the last part to JJ.

JJ heart started pounding faster. "He said that about me? Maybe he does want to move our relationship beyond friendship." JJ started to stand up determined. She looked at her watch, she only had ten minutes until midnight. She was going to get that kiss. JJ suddenly turned back to Emily.

"Wait, how did you end up eavesdropping on Rossi's conversation with Hotch? Were you hiding outside the door?" JJ asked amused.

Emily blushed. "Well, not exactly. It was a phone conversation and let's just say I was in the room with Rossi catching up on lost time."

JJ squealed and pulled Emily into a hug. "You and Rossi, for real? I'm so happy for you Emily. You have to tell me everything. How is he in bed? Is everything they said about his package true?"

Emily smirked. "JJ! We can talk about this later. You only have five minutes! Go get your man! Oh, and JJ? The answer is yes." JJ threw two thumbs up at Emily and ran into Rossi's house. She was on the hunt for one damn good-looking, pain in the ass Unit Chief.

JJ spotted him, conveniently, standing next to some mistletoe. Thank god for Garcia, she was making this much easier on JJ. JJ made her way to him just as the Morgan, Reid and Garcia started the minute countdown. Hotch smiled up at her and wished her a happy new year's. JJ swallowed her nerve and just as the rest of her team members, including a reappearing Emily, erupted in cheers, she lunged at Hotch and kissed him for all she was worth. She was beyond thankful when he started kissing her back. The kiss was even better than she had thought it would be. After a minute they both pulled away.

"Hotch, before you say anything, I want to tell you that I didn't just kiss you because there's mistletoe right there or because it's just what you do at midnight. I kissed you because I've wanted to kiss you for months now, if not longer. I understand if you want to write this off on me being drunk, but I just thought I should let it out there. " JJ spoke quickly, preparing herself for a letdown.

Hotch brushed a stray piece of hair out of her face and placed his hand on both of her cheeks. He kissed her then, slow and lovingly, taking time to savor the kiss. JJ's face was flushed when he pulled away. Hotch thought she looked gorgeous.

"JJ, I've been too afraid to make the first move, and selfishly, I was hoping you would do it. Ever since I met you, you've filled a special place in my heart. First as a protegé, somebody I could teach and foster. Secondly, as a good friend, that I could rely on, have fun with, care about, and trust. Thirdly, as an equal, as someone I greatly respect both on the job and off." Hotch spoke sure of his feelings for the first time in a long time. JJ had stirred something in him that he had thought was long gone. It was as if he had been sprung alive again.

JJ bit her lip in anticipation. "And how do you feel now, Hotch?" Hotch grabbed her hand in his.

"Now, I couldn't imagine my life without you. I love you, Jennifer Jareau. I'm sorry it's taking me so long to do anything about it." Hotch stated sincerely. He looked at JJ who was smiling widely. She was about to say something when Emily walked up to them, still wearing the top hat. Emily was grinning almost wider than JJ, if that were possible.

"Finally! I've waited all damn night for you two to finally get it together. Hotch, that kiss was hot. I didn't think you had it in you." Emily stated as she slapped Hotch on the behind. Rossi joined them and pulled Emily into a kiss. Everyone looked shocked besides JJ who took a cue from Rossi and wrapped her arms around Hotch kissing him softly.

"I'm glad you thought I was worth taking a chance on JJ." Hotch said meaningfully to her.

"I wouldn't want it any other way." JJ answered, feeling the happiest she'd felt in a while. She'd finally found the guy that made her feel complete.


	3. JJHotch EmMorgan

_'Halloween' Emily/Morgan -JJ/Hotch AU {part one}_

_The dance floor was full of costumed party-goers out to have a good time or to play into the theme of being somebody else for the evening. The lights were dim and the atmosphere of the room gave off an alluring vibe. Emily Prentiss was wearing, an outfit she was dared into by her roommate, Penelope, a blue halter top that did little to conceal her breasts, a short black skirt, what she dubbed hooker boots, and last but not least her medium length raven colored hair was pulled up into a pony-tail her blue cop's hat. On the plus side, she did get to carry around handcuffs and a baton, so if someone over stepped their limits she could at least do a small bit of damage. Emily wasn't planning on having any fun, let alone dancing with anyone. She had planned on sitting on the very bar stool she'd been seated at for the past hour and continue to drink the dreadful Halloween night away._

_Jennifer Jareau was not much happier than Emily at the moment. Spencer, her barely younger step=brother, had made her come seeing as how he was hoping to have her guide him through his date with his girlfriend of two weeks, Ashley. Ashley had decided to be Cinderella and therefore making Spencer her Prince Charming. For some reason, the two decided that JJ should also be a fairytale character and settled on Alice In Wonderland. JJ was wearing a ridiculous blue and white dress with ribbons and ruffles that barely made it to her knees, an atrocious blue headband, white knee-high socks and white platform heels. She had her long blond hair falling in loose curls around her face. Oh, the things she would do for Spencer. JJ made her way to the bar planning on drinking as many beers as possible. She noticed another girl, possibly a couple of years older than her, wearing a pretty risqué cop get-up. The dark-haired women seemed as desperate for a drink as she was. JJ tapped her on the shoulder as she ordered her drink. The women smiled at her._

_"Hi, I'm Emily. I like your costume." Emily said, and she actually did. Emily had always loved Alice as a kid and this lady was pulling it off nicely._

_JJ blushed. "Thank you. My brother and his girlfriend picked it out. I like your costume too. It suits you. " It was Emily's turn to blush._

_"Well, thank you. I, too, was forced into my costume, my roommate. Funny you should say it suits me, I almost wanted to a cop for a while, mostly to piss my mother off." Emily said casually. "You didn't give me your name."_

_JJ smiled shyly. "I'm sorry. It's Jennifer. Call me JJ though." JJ held out her hand for Emily to shake. JJ and Emily chatted animatedly while they drank together._

_Emily came to a decision then, whether it had to do with the amount of alcohol they were consuming she didn't know. Instead of sitting a the bar, they would have some fun. It was Halloween for god's sake._

_"Okay, so instead of sitting here all night, as fun as that would be, let's play a game. " Emily stated, her glassy eyes staring into JJ's._

_"What kind of game? We're already on our way to being drunk, Emily." JJ spoke, her lightweight status beginning to get noticeable._

_"Halloween is about being somebody we're not for the night, so let's do just that. I want you to pick a guy you find attractive and I'll do the same and I want us to both be impulsive and take a shot." Emily suggested, already peering around the working looking for her prey._

_JJ was slightly apprehensive, she wasn't one for one-night stands but as Emily said, it was Halloween, and she was nearly drunk, plus Emily seemed really exciting about the idea. JJ wasn't about to upset her newly made friend._

_"Okay. How about we make it more interesting and we pick for each other?" JJ asked, starting to get as excited as Emily._

_Emily nodded. Yes, that would make it better. While she had just met JJ, she trusted her judgement and really, if she picked a dud it wouldn't matter so much it was only one night. Emily glanced around looking for a guy whom she thought would complement JJ. She was looking for someone attractive. Someone Emily wouldn't necessarily find attractive at first look. Emily wanted someone for JJ that would challenge, interest, and attract her. Someone JJ couldn't dismiss quickly. Emily noticed movement out of the corner of her eye and she knew. He was the one. He was tall, dark-haired and dressed as Clark Kent. What girl wasn't into the man behind Superman? Mind made up, she pointed him out to JJ._

_"There, right near the corner. You can't miss him, he's Clark Kent. He's attractive in 'I wanna do my boss kind of way'. He's my choice." Emily knew in her heart that it was the right choice. She looked at JJ, waiting for her to pick Emily's own fate._

_JJ looked around the room the same as Emily had. It didn't take her as long for find the man she was looking for. When she caught his eye, he smirked at her. Yes, the dark-skinned, very attractive man was just what Emily needed. Someone who would give her a run for her money, and from the looks of it that attractive man could use someone like Emily to put him in his place. JJ pointed the smiling man out to Emily. Emily immediately agreed that he was attractive and event though the man wouldn't be Emily's personal choice, she couldn't lie that he didn't intrigue her, at least from far away._

_JJ and Emily wished each other luck and vowed to meet up with each other before the night was over and then they were on their ways to see what the rest of the night had in store for them._

_As JJ was walking toward her intended target, she felt her hands start to get sweaty. She almost turned back to grab another beer. At least Clark Kent wasn't looking at her and witnessing her mini-freakout. She, clearly, was not going to be winning femme fatale of the night. Slowly, she made it over to him. She put her confident face on, after all she did work for the media, she could fake confidence._

_"Hi, I'm Jennifer. Call me JJ. I couldn't help but notice your costume from the bar. " JJ said, smiling widely, maybe too widely. She had her hand outstretched for him to take. He did, briefly. He was even more attractive close-up in a closed off kind of way. She would be even more embarrassed if he was married. She quickly did a sweep of his hand and was happy to see it bare of rings._

_Clark Kent was not expecting Alice In Wonderland or well, Jennifer, to approach him. He had noticed her and the equally pretty brunette she was talking to at the bar. Honestly, he had thought the two of them were an item at first glance. He was a lawyer, not a profiler, he could guess wrong from time to time._

_"I'm Aaron Hotchner. People call me Hotch. I didn't pick the costume, actually my five-year old son did. He's pretty into Superman at the moment, and he wanted us to match. He's with his mother tonight. " Hotch said quickly. He nearly smacked himself. The first women who had come to speak to him after his divorce and not only did he share that he had a child but he mentioned his ex-wife too._

_JJ checked his hands again just to be sure she hadn't missed any. So, he was married and he had a son._

_"That's quite adorable, Hotch. What's his name?" JJ asked with a small smile. Hotch was just glad he hadn't scared her away yet._

_"Jack. My ex-wife, Haley and I divorced two years ago. Honestly, parties aren't really my thing." Hotch scared with a chuckle._

_JJ joined in. "Truthfully, me either. My brother and his girlfriend made me come, even chose my costume. Why are you here?" JJ asked._

_" See, that guy talking to the girl you were sitting at the bar with? He made me. He's my partner." Hotch said._

_"Oh! Your partner. I'm sorry. I didn't know you were gay. You must think I'm ridiculous hitting on you like this." JJ stammered, highly embarrassed. Hotch looked perplexed. He'd never been accused of that before._

_Hotch grabbed JJ by the elbow. "Hey, JJ, I'm not gay. I meant partner, as in, business partner. I'm lawyer. " Hotch said kindly._

_What he said only made JJ even more embarrassed, "Oh.", was all she managed to say._

_Hotch started to let his guard down a bit. JJ was refreshing to be around. "So, I wasn't aware you were hitting on me." Hotch said with a smirk._

_JJ looked at him like a deer caught in headlights. "Yes, so that may have been my reasoning for approaching you."_

_Hotch smiled again. He seemed to be smiling a lot in her presence. "If it makes you feel better, I'm glad you did. Talking to you has been the highlight of my night."_

_JJ blushed. "Mine too."_

_On her way to her prey, she glanced back to see if JJ had actually spoken to Clark Kent. Emily was pleased to see she had. While she was distracted with observing JJ and Clark, she ran smack into a rock-hard body. She looked up and there was her chosen guy. He was dressed up in like an old-style gangster._

_"Well, hello, beautiful. I'm Derek Morgan. Feel free to crash into me anytime." Morgan said salaciously. Emily steadied herself on his strong arms._

_"Emily Prentiss. It's a pleasure." Emily said flirting. She could play his game._

_Morgan looked her up and down. She was delicious. Earlier, he thought it was the sexy blonde that was feeling him out but now he realized it was the brunette stunner all along. He wasn't a lawyer for nothing. This girl had trouble written all over her, and Morgan liked trouble._

_"So, what bring you over here, Ms. Emily?" Morgan asked, curiously._

_"Well, honestly, you, mostly. My friend, Alice over there, picked you to be the one guy in this room I should give a chance to tonight." Emily pointed out JJ. Morgan looked momentarily shocked._

_"Is that so? Well Ms. Alice, is talking to my business partner. Funny, how that worked out." Morgan said, laughing. The two lovely ladies had somehow chosen two eligible lawyers._

_"Well, Clark Kent does look the type to carry a briefcase. You, not so much. " Emily said._

_"What do I strike you as, Emily?" Morgan wondered._

_"A cop. " Emily said._

_Morgan looked her up and down again. He actually was a cop before he become a lawyer but he had never looked as good in a cop uniform as she did now._

_"You're good, Prentiss. I was a cop. Then I met Hotch or Clark Kent and now I'm a lawyer. What about you, Princess? What do you do?"_

_Emily was enjoying herself more than she thought she would. He wasn't so bad to talk too._

_"I'm actually a profiler for the BAU. We're on stand down this week and while I was sitting over a the bar moping I realized I want to have a good time tonight, and forget about the pitfalls of my job." Emily said, more open than she had planned on being._

_Morgan was impressed. The BAU only took the best. She was something special, brains and beauty._

_"You wanna get out of here Prentiss? I'd rather show you a good time, in the comfort of my home." Morgan asked, hoping she said yes._

_Emily thought it over. She could say no and go back to the bar and drink and then just go home to her cat or she could say yes to a night, possibly more with this interesting and attractive man._

_"Lead the way." Emily said._


	4. JJHotch EmMorgan2

All mistakes are mine, I was feeling kinda sappy, hence this.

Halloween Part Two

Morgan had Emily pinned up against his bedroom door. They had their lips pushing against each other in an erotic dance. Neither wasted time removing clothes, they would have time for foreplay later. Morgan was pleased to find Little Miss Emily, was wearing crotchless panties under her hot cop outfit. After pausing to ask Emily if she was sure, Morgan plunged into Emily's hot heat, feeling her hot breath against his neck. As Morgan moved faster, he felt Emily's long manicured nails digging into his shoulders, while her tongue tangled with his. Emily moaned into his ear, telling him all the wicked things she was going to do with him and just like that both of them ended their escapade on a high note, each panting by the door frame to Morgan's room. Morgan picked Emily up and brought her over to his bed. They lay side by side, still trying to get their breathing even.

Morgan reached over and cupped Emily's cheek, bringing his mouth to hers, in a chaste kiss much different then the frenzied, passionate ones from earlier. Emily returned his tame kisses with a smile.

"That was incredible, Emily. Consider me impressed." Morgan said with a hint of awe to his voice. Morgan had been with a good amount of women and his fair share of dynamite nights, as far a sex was concerned. With Emily though, not only was the sex itself incredible, something about the way Emily moved, said his name, and just the way she was made Morgan want her a lot longer than just one night.

"Right back at you, Morgan. I haven't had this much fun in years. Too bad I didn't run into you sooner. You really know how to make a girl feel wanted. " Emily spoke, enjoying the way he ran his hands down her body idly. She generally didn't stay after the sex during a one night stand but with Morgan, she wanted to stay. She wanted to learn more about not only his body but his personality, his life. Emily almost felt like she'd developed a bit of a crush on the dark Casanova. Trying to erase that unwanted thought, she rolled on top on Morgan and attacked his mouth, something Morgan had no trouble reciprocating.

JJ giggled as Hotch spun her around in a circle. While Hotch wasn't the best dancer, he did make an effort and that made all the difference in JJ's mind. JJ and Hotch had spent the time since Emily and Morgan had run off, talking and dancing the night away. JJ found Hotch was not only easy on the eye, but very nice to talk to as well. Emily had a made a very wise decision choosing Hotch for her. She would have to try and find her to thank you. Of course, with the way Emily was looking at Morgan before she had booked it out of the party, maybe she had already gotten her thanks. JJ was pulled out of her pondering when Hotch dipped her.

Hotch, in an effort to bring JJ's attentions back to him, had dipped her during their dance. However, he hadn't anticipated the moment when their faces would be just inches apart. Hotch's heart began to beat faster, his palms sweaty. He felt like a teenage boy, that he was far from. He was a lawyer, he was supposed to be suave. He wanted to kiss her but he didn't want to make JJ uncomfortable.

JJ watched Hotch's emotions play on his face, and felt how sweaty his hands suddently got. JJ found his nervousness insanely adorable. Taking matters into her own hands, literally, she pulled Hotch's face even closer to hers and placed her lips on his. She started out slow at first, just in case she was reading him wrong. After a minute, Hotch seemed to snap out of his nervous haze and they shared their first kiss. He brought one of his hands to the back of her neck, while the other caressed her face. JJ felt like she was floating. At first, when she had kissed him, she hadn't felt the spark that she had been hoping for, but when starting kissing her, she felt a million sparks. It was the most fullfilling kiss she had ever experienced in her life. Maybe he really was Clark Kent. Ask her right then, and she'd say yes.

"That was incredible." JJ let out, starry-eyed. She felt like a schoolgirl suddenly. She had never been this infatuated after one kiss.

Hotch smiled at her. "I bet you say that to all the guys." Hotch agreed. Not only did she look like an angel, she simply must be what heaven tasted like.

JJ shrugged. "Only the gorgeous lawyers."

"You meet a lot of those?" Hotch asked, hoping she hadn't.

"Only one so far. I think he's a keeper." JJ said boldly.

"You do, do you? It just so happens, I think you're the best thing that's happened to me since my son was born." Hotch said bolder. He wasn't normally so candid. The beer had loosened his tongue, and the sheer chemistry they created together was making him wish he had found JJ sooner. If he hadn't had his beloved son, he'd never want this night to end.

JJ was having similar thoughts. She pulled him into another kiss and leaned up by his ear. "You wanna get out of here? I just live down the street." JJ offered, her breath tickling his ear.

Hotch told her his answer with another breathtaking kiss. Hotch would have to thank Morgan for dragging him out tonight.

Emily woke up disoriented. She also had a weight on her stomach. Her bare stomach. Oh god. Had she slept with a stranger? She stopped mentally freaking out and tried to remember the events of last night. She got flashes of Pen making her go to a party, meeting a pretty Alice and Wonderland, and oh yes, Derek Morgan. She looked over at her dashing companion who just happened to open his eyes at that moment. He promptly winked at her.

"Morning Princess. I remember you telling me you never stayed the night." Morgan said, baiting her.

Emily stuck out her tongue at him. " I told you. A girl has the right to change her mind." And she had. There was something special about Morgan. She couldn't get enough of him and so far, he felt the same way about her.

Morgan pulled her into a kiss. "I have to say, Princess, I've never had such an interesting Halloween. I hope our next Halloween is half as good."

Emily looked at him. "What do you mean our next Halloween? Who's to say we'll see each other then?"

Morgan winked at her again. "Emily, you know as well as I do, tonight was just the beginning for us. At least, I'd like it to be. What do you say? Wanna try things with me? If it doesn't work, clean break for both of us. " Morgan said using his hands again in the way that made Emily melt.

"No stings if it goes horribly wrong?" Emily asked, with a hitch to her voice.

Morgan smiled at her softly. "No strings."

Emily snaked her hand down Morgan's waistband. "Deal, hotstuff." Morgan's breath hitched.

"Game on, Emily. Game on."

Hotch woke up to offending sunlight drifting into his eyes. He was suddenly on alert. He wasn't in his room. He had very thick curtains in his room for this very reason. He felt something shift next to him. He looked over and saw the prettiest woman he had even seen and then last night came falling back to him in quick jumbled memories. He couldn't believe he had lucked out on finding her, letting alone making love to her. He had hopes that when JJ woke up she wouldn't regret what transpired, because he knew he never would.

JJ opened her eyes to find Hotch watching her, while playing idly with her hair. She thought he looked adorable with his bed head. She was happy to find that he stayed the night. She had never felt as satisfied in her life as she did right then.

"Morning." She said.

"Morning." He said back, smiling.

"So, how is this going to work? Did you want us to continue or did you just want to leave it as one really great night out of time?" JJ asked, hoping he gave her the answer she had her heart set on.

Hotch looked her in the eyes. "I was hoping you wanted to continue this. I was thinking we could date awhile and then I could introduce you to my son, if you'd like." Hotch was pleased when her blue eyes lit up in glee.

"I'd love to. I'm so glad I met you, Hotch."

"Aaron. Call me Aaron. " Hotch said, wanting to hear her say his first name.

"Aaron then. I'd be honorored to meet your son one day. " JJ said happily. She'd really need to send Emily a thank you basket. "I know we just met last night, but you already make you so happy."

Hotch let out a sigh he didn't know he had been holding and enveloped her in his arms. JJ layed her head on his chest and Hotch rubbed lazy circles on her back.

"It was fate, JJ. I've always believed that if people were meant to be together they would be, I just had convinced myself that I was meant to be alone, but now I know I was just waiting for you." Hotch placed a kiss on her forehead. JJ sighed happily. She hoped that Emily had found as much happiness as she had.


End file.
